This invention relates to a roller skate; and more particularly to a shoe skate for floor surface use, having wheels to simulate the runner of a figure skate for ice surface use.
An object of this invention is to provide a form of roller skate having a single, in-line row of rollers or wheels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a form of roller skate which simulates an ice skate for figure skating use.
A further object of this invention is to provide a form of roller skate for floor surface use which enables the simulation of skating on ice.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a form of roller skate having a single, in-line row of rollers or wheels, including a front pivoted bogie which carries a pair of wheels.
Another object of this invention is to provide a form of roller skate which allows the skater to use both knee action and toe action in accelerating and maintaining a high speed.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a form of roller skate having a single, in-line row of rollers or wheels, including a pivoted front wheel assembly providing for stable floor contact when the heel of the skating shoe is raised.
These objects are accomplished in a roller skate which comprises a shoe having a sole portion and a heel portion, a front wheel assembly mounted at the sole portion, and a rear wheel assembly mounted at the heel portion. The front wheel assembly comprises: a base plate attached to the sole portion, having means defining a pivot mount; an elongated bogie, having pivot means intermediate its ends for attachment to the pivot mount; and leading and trailing wheels rotatably mounted at the opposite ends of the bogie. The rear wheel assembly comprises: a base plate attached to the heel portion of the shoe, having means defining a wheel mount; and a rear wheel rotatably mounted in said wheel mount. The leading, trailing, and rear wheels are aligned in a single row about parallel axes of rotation. More particularly, spring means provides a coupling between the front wheel assembly base plate and the bogie for establishing a normal position of the bogie relative to the base plate.